


Stronger Together

by sgafirenity



Series: Loving You is a Bloodsport [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgafirenity/pseuds/sgafirenity
Summary: When a threat is revealed that could decimate their people, Clarke and Lexa work together to try and find a solution to survive the wall of fire. Meanwhile, they come across a new people that have their own problems, and someone they both thought was dead, comes back to help in this fight for survival.





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is the sequel to my other story 'Loving you is a Bloodsport'. I highly recommend reading it first as this story will mention characters that are brought in during that story (It's almost 150,000 words). Secondly, this story is set within Season 4 of The 100, however, this is a Clexa fanfic, so unlike the canon world, Lexa is still alive. It is briefly explained in this chapter how that is possible but being me, there is a mystery element to it that will be explained later on. Keep in mind, this is not a Season 4 rewrite, it is it's own story, the only thing I am using is the major element from that season.
> 
> This chapter is solely Clarke/Lexa. It's, almost 2,000 words but not quite. It's shorter than a typical chapter of mine but I have an idea for the beginning of Chapter 2 and it will work better if there is a gap between the moments then if I added it to this one.
> 
> Please leave me a review with your thoughts.

_Lexa walked out of the tower at Polis, surprised that she could not see a soul. There were no guards at the tower entrance, no kids playing in the streets, the vendors were abandoned. She was alone._

_She walked out into the streets, when something in the distance caught her eye. Someone was standing in the forested entrance leading away from Polis. She'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere._

" _Clarke," Lexa shouted trying to get the other woman's attention. To no avail, the woman stood facing toward the forest, away from Polis, away from the commander. So she yelled a little louder, "Clarke!" As she started at a run, trying to get to Clarke, to see if she knew where everyone went. It didn't make sense that the streets were so empty. There has never been a time where there was no one in the time she'd been commander._

_As she neared Clarke, about six meters away from her, Lexa noticed an odd light coming through the trees. Lexa looked up and could see the sun above her, she used her right hand to block the sunlight before looking back towards Clarke, a black shadow circle blocking her vision because of looking at the sun. She blinked a few times, the shadow slowly dissipating._

_Once her vision was back, Clarke was now facing toward her, but something was wrong. There was a pained look on Clarke's face that Lexa couldn't pinpoint. She couldn't see any injuries, there was no blood but she looked like she was in pain._

" _Clarke!" She shouted again moving closer._

_Clarke put up her hand stopping Lexa in her tracks, a mere three meters away from her. Clarke looked Lexa dead in the eyes, "You have to warn everyone…" it came out in a whisper but somehow Lexa could hear it as if Clarke was standing right in front of her._

_Before she could answer, the light behind the trees made itself known as the trees that once inhabited the forest, caught fire. A wall of what looked like fire came rushing from behind the trees._

_Lexa stood frozen unable to move. Her whole being told her to move, she could feel herself wanting to move, to save Clarke but she couldn't. She watched in sheer terror as the flames engulfed Clarke, burning her alive. Lexa could hear her screams from the pain of the flames eating at her skin, sucking the water from her body, before her body fell to the ground in a pile of black ash soon swept away by the winds behind the wall._

_Lexa couldn't hold back her tears as the woman she loved was taken from her. The wall of fire was moving closer to her and she didn't care, just as it touched her…_

Lexa shot up in her bed out of breath, sweat dripping down her forehead and arms. She tried her best to breathe through her nose and out of her mouth. She looked over to Clarke, who was still asleep, relief filling her entire being that it was just another dream, but she knew she couldn't sleep after that. Carefully, she removed her covers and pulled on her clothes before leaving the room.

XXXXXX

Every night, since that fateful day a few weeks ago, Lexa had this nightmare. Each time, she watched Clarke be engulfed in flames, and each time she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why these nightmares would not stop.

She grabbed a nearby stick as she arrived in the training grounds and began beating it on a nearby post. Hoping with all her might that if she worked her body to exhaustion, maybe she could sleep. She'd tried this everyday, and every morning, she'd wake up in a sweat. Maybe this time would be different.

As she swung her stick, she couldn't help but to remember the City of Light and what brought on these nightmares….

It all started when she was sure she'd succumbed to her injuries when Titus had shot her in the abdomen. She was sure that after she said goodbye to Clarke and felt her last breath leave her that, that was it. However, she heard Anya's voice telling her that it wasn't her time to go. She had awoke in a dark room, her shirt soaked in black blood. The hole where she'd been shot, healing but still painful. Without hesitation, she went to find Clarke. However, she had learned that not only was Clarke gone, but Ontari had taken over the tower. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but knew that she wasn't in any condition to fight back so she left in search of Clarke.

It wasn't until she found Clarke, that things became worse. She got the spirit of the commander back but during a struggle in the tower, Clarke was forced to take the chip, trapping her in the city of light. Lexa did the only thing she knew to save her, she took the chip as well. Unbeknownst to her at first, she didn't become a drone like Clarke had and with the help of Raven was able to destroy the City of Light.

The chip was then removed from Lexa but ever since then she'd been having these nightmares. While in the City of Light, she was warned that without the City of Light, her people would die but she ignored ALIE and pulled the lever.

Since then, every night she watched the woman she loves, die. Sometimes she's reminded of the warning, all times she watches Clarke die.

"Lexa, what are you doing out here?"

Lexa was startled from her thoughts at Clarke's voice. She took a beat and then continued as she answered, "I am training."

"At this hour? Come back to bed," Clarke suggested.

"I am too awake now, but you can," Lexa hoped that would be convincing enough to convince Clarke she was fine.

It wasn't. Clarke walked over and leaned against the water pit, "Talk to me. I know something is bothering you. Are the dreams back?"

Lexa looked to Clarke briefly telling her all she needed to know, before going back to her hitting the post.

"Lexa, why didn't you tell me?" Clarke asked wanting to know why she wasn't kept in the loop.

Lexa finally stopped swinging and brought the stick up to stand on its end. "I did not want to worry you, now, it is nothing, go back to bed."

"It's not nothing. When did they start again?" Clarke looked upon Lexa waiting patiently for an answer as she crossed her arms, the cool night air hitting her arms.

Lexa knew she couldn't lie to Clarke. She'd see right through it. Lexa let go of a breath she wasn't away she was holding, "They never stopped."

Now Clarke let it get to her, the worry, she took a step closer to Lexa, uncrossing her arms "What? You told me they stopped almost two weeks ago. You're telling me you've been suffering since then?"

"It is nothing, I am used to the previous commanders speaking to me in my sleep." Lexa tried to convince Clarke with this tactic in hopes it would be dropped.

"That's not what this is, and I know you know I know that. I've been there when the commanders have been nagging you about something. This is different, it's affecting your awake life. Hell, Lexa this has been going on for weeks. Now tell me, what are they about?" Clarke almost begged to be let in on the secret that Lexa had been keeping. "I am not walking away until you tell me."

Since it was clear Clarke was not walking away, Lexa walked over and placed her stick against the rack before looking back to Clarke. "Every night, I watch you…" She took in a deep breath before continuing feeling the emotions from the dream come back to her, "...die in a wall of fire. Every time, I am frozen. I cannot help you, I cannot save myself, everything I see, everything I know… dies." Clarke opened her mouth to speak when Lexa continued "Every time I close my eyes, I see it and I cannot escape it. So forgive me if I would rather train than live through that multiple times in one night."

Clarke was saddened by what she was hearing, learning what Lexa had been dealing with without her. "Why didn't you tell me? Even before."

"Why would I, Clarke? Every night, since the chip was removed, all I dream about is you dying." Lexa felt tears stinging her eyes as she really took in the fear of actually watching Clarke die in front of her.

"Come on, come sit with me over here, I'm sure even standing is hard for you." Clarke walked over and sat down on the grass next to the water pit looking out at the tower.

Lexa agreed and walked over before sitting down next to Clarke. She looked out at the tower, the moonlight shining down on her land. "It's so beautiful at night." She stated without realizing it.

Clarke nodded briefly looking at the tower before looking back at Lexa. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but can you think of anything that would be the cause for these dreams?"

"All I know is, these started after ALIE warned of something bad happening if I destroyed the City of Light." Lexa revealed feeling a sense of relief lift off of her as she admitted the details to Clarke.

Clarke looked at Lexa with intrigue, "Wait, she said that to you?"

Lexa nodded, "Yes. Why?" Lexa could see Clarke's gears running.

"When I was in the City of Light, and you were there trying to convince me that it wasn't real. I remember ALIE saying something like that. That when my body was destroyed, my mind would live on in The City of Light." Clarke couldn't remember much from while she was in the City of Light but that one thing stayed with her. "I wonder if there is some truth to that statement." She whispered to herself.

Lexa, who was now laying on the grass staring up at the stars asked, "Like what?"

Clarke laid back on the grass, "I don't know. Do you mind if I go to Arkadia tomorrow to find out? Or I guess, later today." She laughed realizing that it was early morning.

Lexa let out a yawn, "If there is even a shred of truth to my dreams, I want to see for myself. I will come with you."

"Lexa, you can't, what about that big meeting with the ambassadors, today?" Clarke looked over to Lexa as she asked looking at the right side of Lexa's face.

Lexa turned to face Clarke, "It can wait. Besides, you are an ambassador, so you would be missing it just as much as me."

"Fair," Clarke turned away to look back at the stars. "So if it turns out that there is truth to your dream, what are we going to do?"

Lexa looked back up to the stars, "That is a problem for a later date. We live in the now, remember, not tomorrow."


End file.
